Sunsets
by VirKatJol
Summary: Aeryn wants to see the sunset. Written for kissbingo square location: sunset


Title: Sunsets

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG

Summary: Aeryn wants to see the sunset. Written for kissbingo square location: sunset

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I think this might be the shortest thing I've ever written. It's 800+ words. It's alb angsty.

"What do you see?"

She leaned back into him and settled as close as possible. His arms clung tightly to her. Another close call, another near death and another day to survive and try to not get killed once more. He didn't know how he'd make it through without this. Without her.

The sanctuary they found in front of Pilot's den made the hours of the day melt away. He had Aeryn in his arms, cradled between his legs and she was making conversation. He loved when she wanted to talk.

This was a good ending to the day.

"I see the sunset." John answered her query. In reality all he could see was the inner walls of Moya and the deep, dark silvers, golds and blacks of her metal skin.

That wasn't really what she was asking though. She wanted to know where he was picturing them. The place in his mind and his heart where they could escape the awful monsters and villains. To remove themselves from all the people who wanted one or both of them dead. She was seeking an escape in his words, his voice, and his arms. He knew what she craved.

"Tell me." Her voice was low and shaky. She felt on the verge of tears. She needed him to talk her down from the ledge of insanity.

"We're on a beach. A warm one. With lots of sand. We're alone and propped up against a big boulder. Just like this." He nuzzled her hair with his nose and inhaled her fresh scent. "The sea air is wafting around us and we can smell the salt and the fish. It's fresh and clean scent permeates our skin. We can feel the dampness on our flesh. The breeze billows in your hair, making it tickle my cheeks and chin. I don't mind though, because it's your hair and you're in my arms and everything is perfect."

"Does this place exist on earth?" She was curious if he'd been there before with someone else, perhaps. They didn't really talk about others in their past. It didn't matter. They were together and nothing would change that. Sometimes she was curious about it but she hadn't ever asked. He'd only known about the big one. He hadn't cared. it had only seemed to make him love her more.

"Not like it does in my head." John kissed her ear and continued. "We watch as the waves roll in. The white crests kiss the sand before they retreat back out into the abyss of the ocean. The sun is slowly losing ground to the blackness of night and the millions of stars are starting to shine. Everything becomes bathed in the orange glow as she starts to set. There are only a few thin clouds in the sky and they all take on the burnt tones as well. Everything seems to sleep as the yellows and oranges get overtaken by the blues and purples of dusk."

"Do you kiss me?" Her voice was husky as she asked. She wanted him to kiss her now.

John didn't answer he just tipped her head back towards him and connected their lips. It began sweet and chaste. They both needed to feel grounded and loved. Soon each of them were opening their mouths and their tongues were joining in. He kissed her in front of their sunset. No matter that it was imaginary. They both could see it and feel the heat leave them as the sun went to bed for another night.

"What else would I be doing on a beach with a beautiful woman?"

She just flashed him her brilliant smile and twisted around to kiss him again. Their lips and tongues performed a tango both were familiar with. They loved kissing. Both of them put their hearts behind every lap of their tongues and every tug of a lips. They were professional dancers moving in perfect synch.

"I want to go there, someday." She knew it would never be. But she said it anyway. Aeryn knew, more than anything, he wished to show her this beach and their sunset.

"I'll take you… someday, baby." He knew that she knew it was a lie. It was a familiar lie. He didn't know if it even helped any longer, but he continued to tell it. He ached with the need to take her there but it was impossible. Speaking the words made it seem as if there was still hope, so he'd keep saying them.

"I can't wait." She kissed him again then settled back into the crook of his body. She replaced his arms to their starting position, moved his head back to where he could smell her hair. "Tell me again."

And he did.

The End


End file.
